The future game
by Coke-48-Kenshin
Summary: Kagome decides to tell the gang the rules of truth and dare so she can somehow get Sango and Miroku together and find out what Inuyasha really thinks of her!
1. Truth or Dare

ME: ok some of this is probably going to get out of character but thats because when I write random funny things, they get so terribly wierd and funny that I can't help but go out of character. :D

disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, nor settings, or anything like that.

ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome fell through the well with a plan in mind. She would get Sango and Miroku together, and she would find a way to understand what went through Inuyasha's thick skull. When she came out of the well in the feudal era she found Inuyasha there waiting for her. She blinked a few times then smiled.

"Inuyasha, how long have you been there waiting for me?" she asked watching him turn his head away. It was too late though she had seen the faint color rise to his cheeks and that was enough of an answer for her.

"Does it matter? Cmon lets go get the others and start searching for the jewel again." he growled to her jumping off. She had no choice but to follow him. She would let him think things were going his way at first but once they got to the others she would be in charge. They found their friends in their usual positions by Kaede's hut. Miroku had a large red hand shaped mark on his face, Sango looked as angry as hell, and Shippo sat on the ground shaking his head. Kirara jumped up with a happy meow at the scents of Inuyasha and Kagome coming nearer and nearer and Sango quickly came out of her temper when she saw Kagome.

"So you've returned at last!" Sango exclaimed hugging her friend. Kagome smiled. Shippo was already clinging to Kagome for dear life before Sango got to her and Kagome could tell that all of her friends were in a good mood. Even Inuyasha.

"Feh. Its not like she was gone forever. Cmon, its time to search for the jewel." he said starting forward. Kagome twitched, it was high time she told them all what her goal was there today.

"Sit, Inuyasha." Inuyasha fell with a loud bang and screamed at her for sitting him for no reason. Kagome shook her head.

"But I do have a reason. I have a game proposal to play with all of you, if you'll play with me..." she wondered. Shippo perked up even more at the sound of playing a game with all of his friends. Miroku smirked to himself, his perverted mind working overtime. Sango shook her head.

"What kind of game, Kagome?" she asked sitting down by Miroku. Shippo sat in Kagome's lap and Inuyasha settled himself between Miroku and Kagome. She smiled.

"Its called, Truth or Dare."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

and thats all for the first chapter. Second chapter will be posted quite soon. as soon as I'm done typing it. :D


	2. Kagome and Inuyasha's embarresment

NEXT CHAPTER!

ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Truth or Dare?" Miroku asked. He didn't understand how two things so opposite could be the title of a game. Kagome nodded pushing down the impulse to giggle. This was going to be fun.

"The game is simple really. You get a group of friends together. The person who is "it" picks the person sitting next to them and asks them truth or dare. If they say truth then the person asking them has to come up with a question that they have to give a truthful answer too. If they lie. They get beaten up by the person in question. If they pick dare, then the person who asked them has to give them a dare to do. For dare you get 3 chickens. Which means you can say chicken and you don't have to do it. But you only get 3 of them, so try not to waste many.Then the person who was asked a question or told a dare has to be "it" and ask the next person. Do you understand?" Sango nodded in understanding. Miroku looked nonplus. Shippo looked very happy that he understood it and Inuyasha looked sick to his stomach. What was Kagome trying to pull?

"I think we should play. How many of us wish to play, say yes." Miroku said saying yes. Shippo nodded his head in a fast motion and Sango smiled and said sure. Kagome already wished to play and that just left Inuyasha.

"Feh. I guess I have to play, since everyones so keen on it." he said crossing his arms. Kagome could have screamed with joy but she stayed quiet. Miroku asked her if he could go first and she granted him permission.

"Sango..." Sango turned to the monk not liking the glint in his eyes.

"Truth or dare?" he asked. Sango thought about for a moment.

"Truth." she said thinking she was safe. Miroku smiled.

"Do you like it when I grope you?" he asked. Her face turned a bright red color and she looked at Kagome for help. Kagome shook her head. Chickens were only for dares.Sango looked away from the monk slowly sort of nodding her head. Miroku, pleased with himself, leaned back with his staff and bid her go on to the next person. She was still a bit flustered when she came to Kagome.

"Truth or dare, Kagome?" she asked not daring to look even out of the corner of her eye at the monk. Kagome sat there staring at the sky.

"Dare." she said quietly but Sango had heard. Sango smiled wickedly. She would get her back for putting the rule in that there was no chicken in truth.

"You have to...hmmmm. Oh I know! You have to kiss Sesshomaru." she explained liking her dare. Kagomes face flushed with fear. Inuyasha looked ready to kill Sango.

"She does not!" he growled starting to stand. Little did he know the only reason Sango had said it was because Sesshomaru was standing not far off from the crew. He had just arrived and seeing him Sango could think of only that to get revenge and to make Inuyasha as jealous as she could. Kagome shook her head.

"Alright I will. But hes not around so I won't have to..." Sango smiled and pointed behind her. Kagome turned unwillingly to the new comer and found herself facing Sesshomaru. She gulped.

"H-hello, Sesshomaru." she whispered half stricken but she wasn't about to waste her chickens. She stood up facing him. He gave her a curious look. One eyebrow raised cooly. Inuyasha watched in horror and Kagome tried to get it over with as quick as she possibly could. She pecked him on the cheek then fell to the ground staring at the dirt and blushing. Sesshomarus eyes had widened and he looked down at her as though all hell had broken loose.

Then he surprised them all by sitting between her and Sango. He glanced at them all cooly.

"What are you doing that made this miko kiss me?" he asked pointing at Kagome. Sango was the one who explained the rules this time and Sesshomaru understood. He smirked to himself.

"For a moment I thought I would have to take her away from Inuyasha to torture him to death. May I play?" he asked crossing his legs in much the same fashion as Inuyasha. Shippos mouth dropped. Inuyasha glared and Sango and Mirokus eyes widened. Kagome would not tear her eyes away from the ground for fear of meeting Sesshomarus.

"I don't see why not." Miroku said breaking the silence. When Inuyasha started to protest, Sango told him to shutup and take it like a man not a whiny child. He shut his mouth immedietly afterwards.

"Kagome, its your turn to be "it"." Sango said turning towards her. She looked up.

"Oh right..." she said softly. She cleared her throat.

"Inuyasha truth or dare?" she asked knowing his answer. He smirked.

"Dare! I bet I can do anything you dare me too!" he said gritting his fist with a triumphant smile. Kagome lowered her head with an evil grin.

"Ok Inuyasha. I dare you to not hurt Shippo for a week." Inuyasha fell back from his triumphant smile to a weakened demon. Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.Inuyasha growled but he couldn't do anything. Shippo saw this as his chance and kept bothering the demon.

"Kagome, truth or dare?" he asked. She bit her lip, what would he make her do?

"truth." she replied. Inuyasha looked at her sadly.

"Why do you always come back here even if I don't apologize?" he asked. Her eyes grew wide and she stared at the ground again.

"Because I...miss...you..." she said these words so quietly that Sango and Miroku never heard them, but the demon companies ears picked them up and Inuyasha looked away with a faint blush. Sesshomaru watched with amusement at his younger half-brothers embarresment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

thats it till 3rd chapter. :D


	3. RANDOMNESS!

THIRD CHAPTER!

answers to reviews: I love you all! YAY!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome cleared her throat and glanced around. Who should she pick on next?...hmmmmm.

"Miroku. Truth or dare?" she asked. Miroku looked mischevious.(you hate me for spelling errors I'll kill you!)

He glanced over at Sango.

"Dare." he said confidently. Kagome smiled.

"I dare you to kiss Sango. and Sango you can't slap him." she said. Sangos face turned into a cherry and Miroku grinned thinking that this dare was going to be fun. Especially since she couldn't slap him. Slowly he leaned towards her. Sango raised her hand on impulse but Miroku grabbed it. She found herself blushing as he came nearer and nearer. He still had his eyes open and at first all he did was breath on her lips. She could feel her heart beat faster then Miroku gave her a small kiss by her lip but not on her lip. She heard her heartbeat slowing down and she actually realized that she liked it.

"Ok, Miroku. Its your turn." Kagome said satisfyed that she had got the demon slayer and the monk this far. Inuyasha was glancing at Kagome every once in awhile wondering what she would do if he tried that.Miroku glanced at Shippo.

"Shippo...truth or dare?" he asked. At first Shippo looked brave but then he thought better of it and answered truth.

"Do you think Rin is cute?" he asked. Shippo blushed a nostalgic red as Rin had just appeared next to Sesshy and had heard the question being asked. She looked at him with a sort of curious look and he looked down nodding. Rin giggled and hid behind Sesshy's fluff.

"Sesshomaru truth or dare?" Shippo asked him not making eye contact with Rin. Sesshomaru looked calm. As he always did.

"Dare." he said regally. Shippo chuckled evily to himself.

"I dare you to hug your brother and tell him you love him." Inuyasha's eyes widened at this and Sesshomaru looked like he was going to kill the small kitsune. He hid behind Kagome just in case. Sesshomaru growled for a minute but not wanting to be a chicken he got up and walked towards Inuyasha with an ill face. Inuyasha almost backed up but wasn't about to be intimidated by his half brother. He felt Sesshomarus embrace and flushed when he looked past Sesshomaru's shoulder at his friends who were all chuckling. Miroku looked like he was going to double over from laughing so hard.

"I...I...L...L...loveyou." Sesshomaru said in a rush then quickly backed off of Inuyasha and took his place between the two ladies of the group.Inuyasha stood up and puked in a barrel not too far away from the gang. Sesshomaru looked like he was going to do the same but he kept his regal bearing.

"KAGOME!" someone yelled. They all turned to see Koga rushing towards Kagome with outspread arms. Inuyasha growled and stepped between the two making Koga hug him on accident. Inuyasha blanched. As if his brother wasn't enough. Kagome started laughing and couldn't stop.Koga backed off and hugged the laughing Kagome instead. Tears were in her eyes and Inuyasha asked her what was wrong. She shook her head and kept right on laughing.

After she gained control of herself she wiped away the tears and Inuyasha pulled Koga away from her growling at him as he held him up by the back of his tunic.

"Back off wolf boy!" he barked. Kagome just shook her head and sighed then smiled.

"Koga, would you like to join the game?" she asked. Koga grinned sheepishly.

"Sure. How do you play?" he asked taking Inuyasha's spot next to her. Inuyasha pushed him over and sat next to her with an arm protecting her from him. Kagome blushed as Miroku explained the rules to Koga. Very soon they were all playing again.This time it was Sesshomaru's turn. He looked around with an unreadable stare and chose Sango which surprised her.

"Truth or dare, demon slayer?" he asked

(ITS Smookie! MUHAHAH I have tied coke up and locked her in the closet! MUHAHAHA! I be evil... okay not really she went to go get a pop but thats boring so I thought I would make things a little more interesting :) HAHA)

(-.-; pay no attention to the little person who thinks she rules the world. She just likes to mess with peoples brains...and thats why shes my friend:))

Sango thought about what the truth had done to her earlier so she decided she would pick dare. When she said this. Sesshomaru frowned. He really didn't know what to dare her with. Kagome leaned in and whispered something in his ear making Inuyasha twitch with jealousy.Sesshomaru smiled wickedly.

"I dare you to go into the empty hut behind you with the monk." he said satisfyed. All Kagome had said was that she was trying to get them together. Kagome's mouth dropped at his dare. Was this the real Sesshomaru?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! till next chapter you will not know what happens! I AM AN EVIL OIRATE WHO TAKES ORDERS FROM A MUSTARD BOTTLE IN A FAKE MUSTACHE!

A word from Smookie:

I WILL SOME DAY TAKE OVER THE WORD WITH MY LITTLE MUSTARD BUDDYS! HAHAHA!


	4. Passionateness and stuff

Fourth chapter!

answers to reviews: hugs while crying you guys are all so nice to me!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Even Miroku blushed a little at this but quickly got over it. Sango muttered one word under her breath and even the demons couldn't hear it.

"What, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Chicken!" she screamed hiding her eyes from view. Miroku looked at her sadly but nodded saying he didn't mind. Kagome made a mental note that Sango had only 2 chickens left.

"Is it still my turn then?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown. He didn't want to be "it" anymore. Kagome shook her head and pointed at Sango. Sango gulped and decided to go with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. Truth or dare?" Inuyasha looked at her for a moment then shrugged. It was all the same to him.

"Dare." He said then remembered what it had cost him last time and immedietly regretted it. Sesshomaru and Miroku could see a small evil smile under the hidden eyes of the slayer and wondered what she was thinking of making him do.

"I dare you to kiss Kagome." she said loudly. Kagome fell backwards frozen in surprise at her friends boldness. Inuyasha blushed liked mad and Shippo let out a huge smile.Koga looked about ready to kill the demon slayer.

Slowly Inuyasha gulped and crawled towards Kagome on his hands and knees. Kagome looked at him wide eyed from the ground, her heart beating more and more rapidly each time he moved. Very soon they were so close their foreheads were touching. Finally, after all this time she would get her kiss from Inuyasha. He leaned down and didn't give her a peck like she expected him too but a long passionate soul teaser right on the lips. Even Miroku hadn't done that. Shippo's face turned red and he hid behind Sango putting his hands over his eyes. Miroku was looking at Sango in a strange new way and Sango wasn't liking it one bit.

When they pulled apart a silence had befallen the group and they couldn't tear eachothers gaze.Then quite suddenly Inuyasha scattered back to his seat sneaking glances at Kagome every now and then. She sat in shock not sure what to say next then she turned to him with a smile.

"Its your turn Inuyasha." he could have died. He wanted so badly to ask her so that he could either make her kiss him again or ask her if she liked it, but he knew that would be too obvious so he picked Koga.

"Koga, truth or dare?" Koga spat in the dog boys face and told him that he could do any dare he had just had to bring it on! Inuyasha glared.

"Fine. I dare you to marry Ayame."Inuyasha said pleased with himself. Koga's face flushed.

"Oh...FINE!" he said running off. Inuyasha snickered and put his arm around Kagome without even thinking. The group all stared at him with a funny look on their faces.

"What?" he asked then realized what he was doing and let go of her with a jolt making Kagome feel thrown off like garbage. Suddenly Kagome looked forlorn.

"It was Kogas turn. But since hes gone I guess its...your turn Shippo." Shippo let out a huge smile.

"Ok. I know exactly what to do too. Miroku, truth or dare?" he asked pointing directly at Miroku in a wierd sort of 'I challenge you' pose.Miroku laughed and thought on it.

"Dare shippo." He couldn't believe his luck last time so he had no problem saying yes this time. Shippo laughed evily.

"I dare you to not run after other girls besides Sango for a WHOLE YEAR!" Shippo said with an obvious smirk. Miroku looked aghast then started begging at Shippos feet.

"Please no! Anything BUT that!" Sango glared at him then got a wonderful idea.

"I don't think he can do it Shippo. After all hes such a weak willed human, it would be hard for him to do anything that has to do with a dare." She knew that Mirokus ego was the only thing more important then woman and her sentence had clicked.

"I will do it. I will take the dare. I will show you, Sango, that I am not so weak willed as you think." Sango shook her head smiling to herself. Worked every time.

(suddenly! out of the blue! THERE COMES... A HUGE AMOUNT OF BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!)

Mirokus eyes widened as he watched them past then pouted at Sango and Shippo. Both shook their heads. He started to cry.

"PLEASE! PLEASE TAKE OFF THIS WRETCHED CURSE!" he pleaded falling to his knees and bowing to them. They looked at eachother with evil smiles then started chuckling like the cackle of an evil witch brewing a stew potion for halloween. Miroku was inside the pot.

Kagome and Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a woman and a child making a grown man cry just because they had dared him to stay away from other girls. Kagome laughed so hard she tilted sideways and landed in Sesshomarus lap. She looked up at him blushing like mad, then quickly sat bolt up right and apologized. He smirked at her and was silent. Inuyasha wasn't laughing anymore, growling at his brother mentally in his head.Miroku decided to try a different tactic.

He calmed himself down and looked at Shippo with a grace almost as regal as Sesshomarus.(I said almost.)

"Shippo. Truth or dare?" he asked. Shippo decided that Miroku could not do anything that bad to him so he figured it was worth a shot.

"Dare." he answered. Miroku almost smirked but kept his cool.

"I dare you to not eat Kagomes chocolate for a year." Miroku looked like it was his birthday and Shippo was bawling his eyes out. Kagome glared at Miroku after all, Shippo was just a kid. No reason to get back at him, but Shippo wasn't opposed for long. After all he still could eat her other sweets. Just not the chocolate. He stuck his tongue out at Miroku with arrogance and Miroku wished he had worded his dare a little better.

"Kagome, truth or dare?" he asked suddenly totally over it. Kagome thought about it.

"Truth, Shippo." she replied. He smiled at her then jumped in her lap.

"Why do you always get so dreamy and wierd when Inuyashas gone?" he asked. Kagome dared not look at Inuyasha after this and decided she should teach Shippo about asking too many questions, but this was truth or dare.

"I guess...its because...I'm thinking...about the jewel shard and what we're going to do about it now that its whole." she explained pulling the jewel shard out from under her clothes where it hung by her neck. Inuyasha reached for it and she quickly shoved it back down. She couldn't quite trust him with it yet.

"Will you stay here with us and live with Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha turn away. She smiled down at the little kitsune.

"You only get one question, Shippo." She said quietly but loud enough so that they would all hear.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

stay tuned till next time for: SESSHOMARUS CONFESSION! DUN DUN DAAAAA

:D


	5. Sesshomarus confession

Me: crying tears of joy YOU ALL LOVE ME! hugs

answers to reviews: BIG HUG

Strawberri Tsuki: I'm sorry. T.T I can't make long chapters. They come hard to me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

orphan mia: You just confused me...

(I know I'm not answering all of you. But those two were the ones who needed answers all the rest were just compliments...YAY! I love you all too though!)

Yes I know what your all waiting for...Sesshy's confession! BUWAHAHAHAHA! Ok first of all I wasn't planning on making this a SeshXKag fic, but it does leave expression for jealousy from Inu. So I'm sorry for all of you SesshxKag fans! At least you got a little action between the two yes!no? oh well...I guess I can add some later on, but it'll have to be a SesshxKag and KagxInu fic. and you all know who Sango and Miroku are with so theres no sympathy there.

ONWARD!

oo0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome looked around the circle. She wasn't sure who she should pick, but then her eyes settled on Sesshomaru. It hadn't been his turn in awhile.

"Sesshomaru, truth or dare?" she asked. Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment, then decided to pick truth since his last question he had picked dare.

"Truth." he said cooly. Kagome thought on it for a moment.Then decided to have him answer the question that had been bugging her ever since they met.

"Why do you let Rin tag along with you, if you hate humans?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked down thinking his answer over. He really truly didn't know himself but then he got his answer.

"I suppose its because I have the same weakness as my father did. Some humans are ok." he replied staring straight at Kagome. She blushed and looked away from his golden eyes. Inuyasha growled low glaring at his half brother.Sesshomaru looked around for his victim.

"Naraku, truth or dare?" he asked. All of them looked confused.Naraku? Suddenly Kagome felt the presence of a demon behind her and looked. Sure enough there was Naraku staring at them like they had all gone insane. Sesshomaru was the only one who remained calm.

"You've been listening in for quite sometime now. You know the rules. Truth or dare?" Sesshomaru asked again.Naraku sat down by Sesshomaru and Sango shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Dare, I guess." he said feeling foolish. He was still in awe that he had found these two parties together,sitting down, and playing a game without even getting mad at eachother.Sesshomaru thought for a moment.

"I dare you to not cause any harm for 3 months and to leave us alone." he said. Naraku nearly fainted then started pouting.

"But I like causing chaos and making you guys get headaches!" he whined with waterfall tears.Sesshomaru shook his head with inpatience.

"Your the one who chose dare." he reminded him. Naraku crossed his arms his face still in a pout meaning he would try to do it.

"You! Fox cub! truth or dare?" Naraku asked Shippo. Shippo was still recovering from seeing Naraku this way but he soon got over it.

"Dare." he said comfortably. Naraku thought it over. What was the fox cub like anyway?

"I dare you to...hurt the hanyou." Naraku said sure that Inuyasha would hurt the fox right back, he didn't know about Kagome daring Inuyasha not to hurt Shippo. Shippo just smiled and punched Inuyasha without a second thought. Inuyasha reached for him but stopped himself.

"stupid dare." he muttered under his breath. Shippo decided he wanted to know more about Sesshomaru so he picked him.

"Sesshomaru, truth or dare?" he asked.

'Don't these people give up! I was just asked!' he thought almost glaring at the kitsune but keeping his cool.

"Dare." he said calmly. Shippo smiled.

"I dare you to tell us why you haven't hurt Kagome at all for her kissing you, or when we have all those fights." Shippo was quite pleased with himself for this dare but Inuyasha looked at his brother with wide eyes also wondering the same thing.

"It is because...she is...an exception. Just as Rin is." he was calm,cool, and collected but he couldn't help but stare at Kagome as he said it.Inuyasha rose to his feet this time his growl was audible.

"Shes MINE, Sesshomaru! and you will never get her!" he screamed racing towards his still seated brother.

"Please...I don't have time for this." Sesshomaru said merely throwing his talons at Inuyasha and without much effort knocking him back,but Sesshomaru soon regretted it for he had knocked Inuyasha straight into Kagomes lap. She had remained quite this whole time and was now looking at Inuyasha in such a way it made Sesshomaru get a knot in his stomach and throat.

"Inu...yasha..." she whispered. She had heard him claim her as his and it had hit her heart hard. Tears strained her eyes from happiness.

"Is that...is that how you feel?" she asked. Inuyasha gulped. He could smell her scent of vanilla mixed with chocolate and wood smell. He loved that smell. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He sneered.

"Oh please. Don't go crying to a girl just because I beat your ass so easily." Sesshy said liking his insult. Inuyasha growled softly but stayed in Kagomes lap knowing it pissed Sesshomaru off.

"Will you...Can I just sit here for the rest of the game?" he asked. Kagome blushed and nodded. Naraku was crying by now.

"whats wrong with you?" Sango asked with a sweatdrop.

"sniffle "Its just so beautiful and touching! I WANT A WOMAN!" he whined crying even more. Sango held up an umbrella so his tears wouldn't it her and she glanced at Miroku. If he had done anything romantic to her...she would have fell in love alot sooner then she did. She still loved him though. He caught her staring at him and he smiled. She looked away only to be greeted by a chuckling Naraku.

"Miroku and Sango..sitting in a tree. K...i...s..s..."(you know how it goes.) Sango layed a huge slap on Narakus face. He rubbed where she had slapped him and started crying again.

0o0ooo0o0oo0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Until next time...its sort of a long chapter...I"M SORRY!


End file.
